Los Sepulcros
Los Sepulcros – misja w Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas, dziewiąta od Sweeta. Solucja Na samym początku musimy zwerbować dwóch członków gangu (namierzamy ich i wciskamy G lub H). Gdy już to zrobimy wsiadamy do wozu i jedziemy na pogrzeb (mamy 4 minuty). Po dotarciu na miejsce przeskakujemy przez murek. Nauczymy się teraz wydawania rozkazów grupie. Klawiszem G nakazujemy im iść za tobą, a klawiszem H rozkazujemy im pozostać w miejscu. Przytrzymanie któregokolwiek z tych klawiszy powoduje rozejście się grupy. Do głównego celu najłatwiej się dostać trzymając się ciągle lewej strony, a Kane'a można rozwalić na cmentarzu (najlepiej strzelić do niego ze strzelby, gdyż go to przewróci i nie będzie mógł uciekać). Po zabiciu Kane'a wykańczamy resztę Ballasów i odwozimy Sweeta do domu. Ciekawostki * W tej misji w rowie występuje trumna z kokardą. Poza misją w rowie niczego nie ma. * W pierwszej cut-scence członek rodzin z Grove Street ubrany w koszykarską koszulę jest inny niż NPC, jakiego możemy spotkać na naszych terenach. Ten występujący w cut-scence ma inną twarz - podobną do członka Ballas w The Introduction. Również jego model i tekstura są inne od NPC. * Jeśli gracz podpali samochód Sweeta lub uszkodzi go na tyle, by ten zaczął się palić, misja zakończy się niepowodzeniem, a na ekranie pojawi się komunikat „Samochód Sweeta się pali, a on nie jest głupi, żeby włazić do niego z powrotem!”. * Komunikaty po niezaliczeniu tej misji są dość unikatowe, np. „Robota nie skończona, a ty rozwaliłeś samochód Sweeta!”. * Jeśli gracz zabije któregoś z członków gangu, których ma zrekrutować, Sweet wypowie jedną z trzech możliwych kwestii: „Och CJ, taki z ciebie dupek!”, „Co ty do kurwy nędzy robisz, CJ?!” lub „CJ, paliłeś faję wodną Rydera?”. Po tych słowach misja zakończy się niepowodzeniem, a na dole ekranu wyświetli się komunikat „Robota wcale nie będzie łatwiejsza, jeśli będzie was mniej!”. * Członkowie gangu zwerbowani przez CJ-a mogą zginąć, ale dopiero podczas strzelaniny na cmentarzu lub po niej. * Jeśli gracz wyceluje lub strzeli do Sweeta, ten będzie strzelał do nas. Po tym, mimo że się oddalimy z członkami GSF bez Sweeta, będziemy słyszeć jego kwestie. * Podczas pierwszego przerywnika Sweet twierdzi, że CJ i Big Smoke zabili Little Weasela, mimo że Smoke w ogóle się nie pojawia ani nie zostaje nawet wspomniany w misji, której Little Weasel ginie. * W przypadku gdy przed misją gracz będzie miał mniej niż 10% respektu misja będzie miała nietypowy przebieg, ponieważ CJ nie będzie mógł zwerbować członków GSF. Poza unikatowymi dialogami, CJ będzie musiał zabić kilku członków Ballas, po czym znów wróci na na Grove Street, by zwerbować członków GSF. * Po wjechaniu w znacznik przy cmentarzu, tuż po tym, jak Sweet i członkowie GSF przeskoczą przez mur, gracz może zniszczyć wóz Sweeta, a wtedy misja nie zakończy się porażką. * Jeśli gracz nie zabije Kane'a po pewnym czasie na cmentarz przyjedzie samochód, do którego wejdzie Kane. Następnie Sweet nakrzyczy na CJ'a i gra da nam cel aby wejść do auta, którym normalnie uciekamy ze cmentarza, i gonić pojazd, którym ucieka Kane aby Sweet mógł ostrzelać ten pojazd żeby go zabić. Gdy pojazd wybuchnie, wracamy na Grove Street i kończymy misję normalnie. Scenariusz }} Galeria Plik:Los Sepulcros (1).jpg|Sweet mówi Carlowi o zadaniu. Plik:Los Sepulcros (2).jpg|CJ werbuje członków gangu… Plik:Los Sepulcros (3).jpg|…i jedzie na pogrzeb. Plik:Los Sepulcros (4).jpg|Przeskakuje przez murek. Plik:Los Sepulcros (5).jpg|Nadjeżdża cel misji. Plik:Los Sepulcros (6).jpg|Carl szuka samochodu. Plik:Los Sepulcros (7).jpg|CJ zabija jednego Ballasa. Plik:Los Sepulcros (8).jpg|Już w domu. Plik:Los Sepulcros (9).jpg|Carl wykonuje zadanie. Doberman | następna = Jednoczenie RodzinAby ta misja została odblokowana, należy wykonać jeszcze misje To tylko biznes, Domowy melanż, Import, Wysoka stawka, lowridery i Okradanie Wuja Sama }} de:Los Sepulcros (Mission) en:Los Sepulcros es:Los Sepulcros (misión) fr:Los Sepulcros pt:Los Sepulcros ru:Los Sepulcros zh:Los Sepulcros